Frozen: Otra aventura para congelarse!
by chicaotaku102
Summary: Tiempo despues del deshielo la princesa Anna se ha casado con el noble vendedor de hielo Kristoff y juntos tuvieron 3 hijos. Creeran que son la tipica familia feliz, sin embargo, existen rumores sobre un secreto... Y rumorean que tiene que ver con la hija mayor de la princesa ¿Cual sera? Lo estaras a punto de descubrir... o mas bien estas por vivirlo tu misma. LectoraxPersonaje
1. Identidad

**Hola queridísimo publico he aquí mi primer fanfic de... FROZEN! Este fanfic será narrado en segunda persona, por lo tanto eso significa que tú eres la protagonista. Donde veas la línea _ ahí va tu nombre… Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 1: Identidad.**

" _En la memoria reside la identidad humana y desde ella se desarrolla y administran los recursos intelectuales. ¿Qué sería del ego, la sabiduría y los sentimientos sin un colosal depósito donde guardarlos y un eficiente método para gestionarlos?_ _"- José Luis Rodríguez Jiménez._

Los pacíficos latidos del corazón de tu madre te tranquilizaban al tiempo de sentir como tus ojos estaban por cerrarse a causa del sueño. La mujer que te dio la vida te mantenía apegada a su pecho y gracias a ello lograbas escuchar cada uno de sus latidos. Ella cantaba y seguía meciéndote pero tú te negaste a conciliar el sueño.

Contemplaste detenidamente a tu madre; una mujer de blanca tez con un rostro lleno de diminutas y poco visibles pecas, tenia largos cabellos cobrizos que caían cual cascada sobre sus hombros, los ojos con los que te miraba eran un par de grandes zafiros, y los labios que esbozaban una dulce sonrisa era cubiertos por una delicada capa de brillo labial color coral.

Soltaste una pequeña y audible risa a lo que tu madre sonrió.

-Es muy hermosa- pronuncio la cobriza sonriente

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- menciono una voz varonil a su lado.

El lucia una corta melena rubia, esos ojos color marrón claro, la blanca y tímida sonrisa… y esa enorme nariz que llamo por completo tu atención. Reíste sin apartar la mirada de tan "extraño objeto".

-_- pronuncio tu madre y tú la miraste atenta- Se llamara _.

-_- repitió tu padre- Es un hermoso nombre.

-Serán unos estupendos padres- intervino tu tía.

La mujer parada a un lado de la puerta era tez blanca y tenía una larga cabellera rubia platino, esos ojos del color de los zafiros como los de tu madre y esos labios sonrientes pintados de un rojo brillante como el color de una manzana madura.

Tú nuevamente sonreíste, para luego soltar un pequeño estornudo. Ese estornudo fue completamente ordinario para ti, pero fue todo lo contrario para tu familia. Tus ojos se toparon con un diminuto copo de nieve que pronto floto hacia tu nariz, cosa que te hizo reír.

No entendías el porqué esos rostros sorprendidos. Los miraste confundida esperando a que tus dudad fueran resueltas en un chistar.

-Elsa… es como tú.

" _No es ser humilde, es saber tener identidad. Tener identidad es tener conciencia. Tener conciencia es creer en uno mismo. Creer es la capacidad de crear y realizar sueños e ideas. Crear es crecer. Crecer es vivir!"-_ _José Luis Rodríguez Jiménez._

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y con esto me despido!**


	2. Advertencia

**Queridísimo público he vuelto! Romi y LaMafer me alegro que les haya gustado. La verdad he leído muchos fanfics de este tipo de LectoraxPersonaje y un día por mi cabeza paso la vaga idea de ¿Y porque yo no escribo uno? Y puf… he aquí esta historia… Sin más de mi palabrerío les dejo el segundo episodio… Por cierto Romi te tengo buenas noticias habrá Kristanna! Bueno un poco más adelante pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá las pena…**

Capitulo 2: Advertencia.

""La conciencia de un hombre, como una línea de advertencia en la carretera, le dice lo que no debe hacer. Pero no le impide hacerlo.-Frank Howard Clark""

La melodía de la orquesta resonaban en tus oídos. Te encontrabas en un enorme y amplio salón. Maravillada contemplabas algo muy extraño y nuevo para ti. Las parejas realizaban diversos movimientos sincronizados al compas de la música. Te maravillaron la cantidad de colores que formaban parte de cada uno de los vestidos que se movían en cada uno de los giros que se realizaban.

Era una fiesta. Después de todo se celebraba tu primer cumpleaños.

Te encontrabas en los brazos de tu madre, quien se dedicaba a sonreírte al tiempo de mecerte. Junto a la cobriza estaba tu padre igual de sonriente y a la vez un poco nervioso, esto gracias a su poca experiencia en ese tipo de eventos.

La reina de Arendelle como siempre firme y majestuosa rechazaba con una sonrisa en los labios a cada uno de los jóvenes príncipes que se atrevían a pretenderla.

La rubia recorriendo con la mirada a todas las personas del gran salón se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que le sonreían sin dejar de contemplarle detenidamente. El joven príncipe de melena azabache camino decidido en dirección a la joven monarca.

Al encontrarse, ambos hicieron reverencia. El pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír de una manera juguetona deposito un suave y casto beso en la mano de Elsa.

-Reina Elsa volvemos a encontrarnos…

-Príncipe Edward de las Islas del Sur ¿Me equivoco?

-En nada en lo absoluto… me alegra de que no haya olvidado mi nombre- cambiando su gesto alegre a uno firme y serio dijo- Su alteza hay un tema de mucha importancia del que tengo que hablarle.

Ella se limito a observarlo con la misma seriedad. Observando a sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese escuchando esa conversación pronuncio:

-Príncipe Edward, creo que debemos tratar ese tema en privado- dicho esto guio al joven de ojos esmeraldas fuera de la fiesta.

Nadie se percato de la ausencia de ambos importantes miembros de la realeza por lo que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para charlar tranquilamente, pero la reina sabía muy bien que eso tendría que esperar.

Después de que el príncipe entrara a su despacho junto a ella, cerró la puerta e invito a sentarse a su compañero. Tras hacer lo mismo se percato de que su invitado se encontraba fuera de su asiento y vagaba libremente dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

La rubia platina observo como este se entretuvo jugando con una pieza de ajedrez, en específico un caballo. Sonriéndole volvió la mirada a la monarca.

-¿Y bien que es de lo que quería hablarme?

-¿Le apetece que jugamos una partida de ajedrez, su majestad?- el al parecer ignoro la pregunta de Elsa por completo o tal vez no la había escuchado, eso era lo que ella quería hacerse pensar.

La reina asintió con la cabeza y pronto comenzó la partida. Las piezas blancas pertenecían a Elsa mientras que las negras a Edward.

Transcurrió el tiempo y ambos bandos cada vez se quedaban con menos piezas, pero también cavia mencionar que ambos eran oponentes fuertes que jamás se dejarían vencer.

-¿Qué es de lo que quería hablar conmigo?- volvió a preguntar la rubia al tiempo de mover una torre hacia su contrincante.

-No tan rápido querida… todo va a su tiempo, por cierto ¿Cómo esta su sobrina?-esta pregunta extraño un poco a la reina pero opto por responder:

-Perfectamente.

-¿En serio? Un pajarito me dijo que la pequeña _ es parecida a usted- el príncipe contemplo como su compañera palidecía, en ese instante movió ágilmente su reina para ejecutar el jaque y dar fin a la partida- Jaque mate…

-¿C-Como es que…

-¿Lo se? Su alteza le pido que me escuche a partir de este instante con suma atención…- menciono serio y como el pidió la mujer se propuso a escuchar- Desde el incidente mucha gente ha comprobado que la magia realmente existe, hecho que cambiaria la historia por completo… Sin embargo lo que muchos no saben es que usted no es la única con magia en este mundo.

El sonrió al ver como la reina abrió los ojos en par sorprendida.

-¿Es verdad lo que me está diciendo?

-En lo absoluto su alteza, es por esa misma razón por la que he venido a advertirle.

-¿Advertirme de qué?

-De que la vida de usted y de su sobrina está en grave riesgo…

En ese instante Anna entro por la puerta al principio con una sonrisa dibujada en su pecoso rostro que pronto se borro al ver la cara del príncipe.

-¡La-Lamento interrumpirlos yo voy a esperar haya afuera y…

-Está bien yo ahora…

-No se preocupe- interrumpió el pelinegro- Yo ya me iba.

Elsa en ese momento pensó que como pensaba ese hombre irse dejando a medias esa tan importante conversación. Su idea cambio por completo cuando el acerco sus labios a su oído para luego susurrar:

-Muchas personas la tienen en la mira, confié en la persona equivocada y perderá lo que más ama para siempre…

Cuando él se dispuso a marcharse ella lo detuvo al tiempo de preguntar:

-¿Por qué me está ayudando?

-Perdono la vida de mi hermano menor, se lo debo.

Dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta sin dejar rastro.

Anna sin aun comprender del todo lo sucedido se limito a observar el rostro serio y pensativo de su hermana ¿Qué tanto la estaría abrumando?

""Si no tenemos miedo a cometer errores, si tomamos los presagios como una advertencia, como una ayuda a cruzar ese día es particular, entonces empezamos a estar mas y mas profundamente en el alma del mundo. -Paulo Coelho""

 **Espero que les haya gustado con esto me despido y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
